kingdom hearts Twossical
by Silvete
Summary: A crossover between kingdom hearts and seussical. more kingdom hearts than anything.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts twossical

Hey there! My name is silvete and this is my third fanfic. I don't own seussical or kingdom hearts rights, but I do own the second game and can't wait for the final mix of the second one to come out.

_A black cloak is seen is seen in an empty lot. A boy with spiky brown hair is eating a paopu fruit._

Boy: Wow who left that piece of leather around? It could make a pretty penny if it were to be found. It looks like a reaper's from the great depths of hell, which pushes its victims down the river Styx well. It looks awful strange, it does, like something from the world that never was?

_The jacket stands on its own and fills two big ears and is 1 third of the boy's height._

The jacket mouse: Well I see you got a lot on the brain, all this wondering giving you a strain? Now here take this key, we will do great things; no we have no limits, just you and me!

_(Cheesy music to the tune of "Oh the thinks you can think")_

Jacket mouse: Oh the heartless you'll fight, Oh the heartless you'll fight! If you're willing to try? You'll fly world to world looking for that dumb girl; tell me what her name was?

Boy: Kairi!

Jacket mouse: If you open the door, you'll find so much more than the life you once knew. You can do all of this through the Kingdom hearts-

Everyone but boy: Two!

Two!

Two!

Two! Two! Two! Two! Twwwwwwwwo!

Oh the heartless you'll fight. Any keyblade bearer can at least fight a few.

Main characters: Oh the heartless you'll fight!

All but boy: Fight an emblem of mist, or a shadow heartless. You control what you dooooooo! Fight in Olympus court.

Jacket mouse: Then you fight Xehanort!

All but boy: (To each other) But he don't have a clue. (Turning back) All the heartless you'll fight in kingdom hearts Two! Two! Two! Two! Twwwwwwwwooooo!

Roxas with elephant ears: Think of a boy who just doesn't belong.

Sprites: Think of small people who all get along (You bitch!)

Axel: Think of a boy not masculine at all.

Everyone: Better shut your mouth or you are destined to fall!

Kairi: Think of a skank whose name is Kairi.

Larxene: Think of a menstrual bitch sour as can be!

Xemnas: Think of a nobody obsessed with hearts!

Jacket mouse: Think of something dark and kind of scary!

Everybody: Worm holes that pop up here and therey, to get out you'll have to use your smarts. (Eerie) Think your Hp is scarce, and nobody cares that your drive doesn't work. OoOoOo Friends fell down with a boom, now you're facing your doom!

Jacket mouse: Think the door to light.

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Jacket mouse: But I hope you're prepared with potions to spare!

Everyone: Cause this ain't DDR two.

Jacket mouse: Their not related at all?!

Everyone: This is kingdom hearts two. Two Two two.

Jacket mouse: An RPG story will soon be received, of a boy in a group who just wouldn't believe. And another boy too, who has powers like you (Points to Sora).

Everyone: destiny! From final fantasy seven.

Sprites: Come the smallest of small.

Everyone: To the Disney c'lection.

Jacket mouse: Hey! I ain't that small you bastards!

Everyone: You'll search and fight and search and fight and search and fight and search and fight and search and fight and search and fight and search! You can do it!

Oh the heartless you'll fight, you will follow your dreams far and wide as you dare!

Mains: Oh the heartless you'll fight!

Everyone: When you're Hp runs dry, in the blink of an eye, there's a treasure box there! If you open the door, you'll find so much more than the life you once knew! Oh the heartless you'll fight in Kingdom hearts Two! In kingdom hearts Two! In kingdom hearts Two! Two! Two! Two! Two! Two! Two! Two! Two! Two!

Sora: Two!

_(Everyone clears stage except Jacket mouse and the sprites.)_

Jacket mouse: Our story begins with a small little town, the bells in the clock tower beginning to sound. _(Bell rings rhythmically) _Now imagine some creatures, a dusk or two. It's the world that never was, with a rather large crew.

Heartless and nobodies: who who wadda who who who wadda da da who who wadda who who.

Jacket mouse: Now picture a blonde boy trudging along

Heartless and nobodies: who who wadda Who who who wadda da da who who wadda Who who.

_(Enters Roxas)_

Jacket mouse: Roxas? Yes Roxas. Roxas sings a song.

_(Horton hears a who)_

Roxas: A time not long ago, in the world that ne'r was, with the dark of the night and electrical buzz, he was dreaming-

3 Chicks: Dream!

Roxas: Of worlds that he'd never know when Roxas number 13

Jacket mouse: Roxas number 13

3 Chicks: Roxas number thirteen!

Roxas: heard a loud crow.

Sora: _Kai- Riku you're stupid._

Chick 1 Namine: Then Roxas stopped dreaming, how could it be so?

Roxas: I heard it.

3 Chicks: Said Roxas.

Roxas: There's no one here though.

Chick 2 Ollette: Then he heard it again calling-

Chick 3 Fuu: _(Beat)_ Louder!

Roxas: but why do they hide, it is like they cower.

Sora:_ Riku, keyblade?_

Roxas: I'll help you.

3 Chicks: Said Roxas!

Roxas: But where the hell are you?

3 Chicks: there was no one around, how could he see who?

Roxas: But he sounded very very close.

_(Chicks point at him)_

Chicks: He's in you Roxas: He's in me

Roxas: This is rather odd, I really should say, that I never thought life would happen this way. You know what I think; I think I'm not really just crazy. I'll bet that this voice comes to me, from a whole other world, were all too blind to see. A new friend of the universe. I just have to listen, because it's only right, to listen to someone who traveled by light, maybe by mind or by wormhole or light.

Chicks: Who who wadda who who who wadda dada who who wadda who who

So then he sat down with a note book in hand, then listened and let the words flow round like sand. Then he lifted the note book to see what he'd written and let out a-

Roxas: WOW!

Chicks: Cause the words soon looked unwritten.

_Well this is the end of part 1. Thank you for making it this far. I know it's dumb and all, but it's supposed to be dumb funny. It's going to get better. Also what would make it seem even funnier would be to listen to the Seussical songs while looking at the other words. Review plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back and thanks for all da comments. I still don't own any of this crap!_

_(To the tune of "biggest blame fool")_

_(Enters a female blonde org member with another blonde who's a male)_

Larxene: Humph! Humphed a voice! T'was a blonde straight out of hell! And the young mullet blonde next to her said…

Demyx: Humph!

Larxene: As well! Why your brain must be small as the head of a pin. Voices from other worlds? Why there never has been! (Menacing laugh) You're the dumbest teen of organization 13, and I don't care who knows. Dumbest teen of organization 13.

Demyx: Man I bet that really blows.

Larxene: Sure I'm a bitch and I'm awful mean, but you're the dumbest teen of organization 13.

Roxas: It's true, yes I heard it and I know I'm not crazy. Though nobodies minds can sometimes be hazy, I know it's a person who calls me or a- I know his name and it's Sora.

Hayner: Ha laughed a voice.

Seifer: Ha then was sang.

Gang: Ha Ha Ha laughed Seifer's gang. (Whoots) Oh he's the dumbest teen of organization 13, and buddies like us should know. We've been out on a limb looking down on him.

Seifer: That lamer.

Rai: Y'know.

Hayner: He's slow.

Gang: You don't need photos, right Larxene? To prove that he's the dumbest teen of organization 13.

Everyone except Roxas: He thinks the voice in his head is a voice that's from another world.

Seifer: Dumbest teen of organization 13.

Everyone except Roxas: He thinks the voice in his head is a voice that's from another world.

Seifer: Dumbest teen of organization 13.

Larxene: Haven't we heard enough? Oh please shut that fool up!

Everyone except Roxas: Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja didja hear?

Namine: Through the world, the news quickly spread!

Everyone except Roxas: Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja didja hear?

Ollette:  He's hearing voices in

Fuu: (beat) his head

_Jacket mouse appears with a microphone and camera crew of the sprites._

Jacket mouse: Our topic today is those with a sixth sense. What do you think is the boy doing drugs? Is he deprived at home? Or is being the last member of the organization getting to him? Don't go away; we'll be back so stay tuned!

_A tall spiked redhead enters_

Everyone except Roxas: Dumbest teen of organization 13.

Axel: My name is Axel, and I mean this from the core, he's never ever seemed dumb before.

Everyone except Roxas: Dumbest teen of organization 13.

Axel: He's always been cute and smart and kind, I just don't believe Roxas lost his mind.

Everyone except Roxas: Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja didja hear?

Kairi: My name is Kairi and I live near that tree.

Everyone except Roxas: Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja didja hear?

Kairi: Enough about Roxas, let's talk about me. (With Chicks) Let's talk about, Talk about, talk about, talk about me!

Everyone except Roxas and Axel: Voices in his head. Voices in his head. Voices in his head.

Seifer: Dumbest teen of organization 13

Everyone except Roxas and Axel: Voices in his head. Voices in his head. Voices in his head.

Seifer: Dumbest teen of organization 13

Roxas: I know that I heard him, because after all, I heard him yell twice in an odd little call.

Roxas and Axel: Yes, heard him yell twice in an odd little…

Everyone except Roxas: Dumbest teen of organization 13. He's the dumb blonde over there. This voice in his head, from a new world he said. We know the truth and we don't care. Acting real dumb, spouting all this crud.

Larxene: Just a stupid stick in the mud.

Everyone except Roxas: Dumbest teen of organization thirteen teen teen. Organization thirteen teen teen. Organization thirteen teen teen.

_(All exit slowly away from Roxas as he goes the other way)_

Everyone except Roxas and Axel: Who who wadda who who who wa da dada who

Gang: Better watch out. Better watch out, Roxas. Better watch out.

Seifer: Someone's gonna thing your craz'ay!

Everyone except Roxas and Axel: Who who wadda who who who wa da dada who

Gang: Better watch out. Better watch out, Roxas. Better watch out. Better watch out.

_(Axel alone)_

Axel: (Alone) A time not long ago, Axel felt a buzz. Cause' he finally saw how unique Roxas was. But to try and approach him, he would not dare cause' who'd hang with a guy, with flaming red spiky hair? _(Shakes his head toward the audience, showing that his hair is indeed big, red, and spikey. Then walks offstage slumping his head down.)_


End file.
